


That's What Best Friends Do

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Eiffel Tower but the sex position not the monument, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: They don't plan on going out to a bar, and would never follow someone home.  Moral of the story: everything is better when your best friend is involved, and never say never.





	1. Kayli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts), [TheDyingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/gifts).



> I really wanted to write a fic about the Eiffel Tower sex position, and this story was born. Stay with me, myfrens.

Most of the time, Josh finds himself playing off of Tyler’s mood and going along with whatever passing whimsy flies through the singer’s mind. Sometimes they’d get late night drive-thru, park in a Best Buy lot, and listen to a record that makes Tyler sigh at the stars.  Josh would say he’s just along for the ride at these times, but Tyler would say he had a purpose. Usually though, it was late night drive-thru and movies they have seen so many times that they could quote most of the lines.

The last place Josh would expect the two of them to go is to a bar.  Tyler didn’t drink and being in such a cramped environment with sloppy people was not his idea of a fun time.  But he had this look in eyes and restlessness that let Josh know they were going to be in for a hell of a night.

“Dude, I’m feeling…dangerous,” Tyler tossed a button-up at Josh—it could’ve belong to either of them but that didn’t matter. “Let’s dress up, man.  Let’s look good; find ourselves some nice ladies.”

Josh lifted an eyebrow at him, but traded his ‘lounging around in a t-shirt and boxers’ attire for the outfit that Tyler picked out.  Tyler even tried arranging Josh’s messy hair to be something other than “ya look like you’ve been wrestling a polar bear.  C’mon we gotta be…snazzy.” 

And, hey, Josh could admit that Tyler did a pretty decent job of dressing them up, for a guy that usually wore a pink t-shirt and printed leggings on stage.  So successful, that they were actually able to talk to a group of three girls at the bar without getting scoffed at or ignored. If anything, the girls laughed at their jokes and chatted easily with them, but there was the big question of who was the wingman and who would be the champion of the night.

The other two girls slipped away, leaving the one with faded teal hair and a tattoo of a snake from her shoulder to forearm.  “Kayli,” she had introduced herself, hand lingering after they both shook.  She smiled and watched them over the rim of her beer, leaning in to talk in a low, sultry voice.  It was obvious to anyone, especially the two of them that she was interested in something.

Tyler figured that Josh would be the obvious focus; he was undeniably hot.  Tyler spent a lot of time looking at his face—that tended to happen when you’re in a two man band—and he couldn’t really put his thumb on what made Josh so good looking.  Overall, Tyler thought, Josh’s face was put together very well, with a nice smile, interesting eyes, fantastic teeth (he thought, enviously), and such a cool aesthetic.

Josh on the other hand knew there was no chance he could compare to the mystery and delicacy that was Tyler’s aura.  He sipped his second beer and watched how Kayli laughed at another of Tyler’s offbeat jokes and rested her hand on his bicep.  Tyler had a certain magnetism to him that Josh figured he’d never be able to compete with—not like he wanted to fight over some chick with his best friend.  Josh snickered to himself, remember a quote from _Superbad_ about guiding…not blocking.

It was some inebriated jerk that tripped and spilt a drink on Kayli that prompted her to invite them to her house.

“I’ve been having an awesome night, and I don’t want it to end just ‘cause some guy stained my shirt.  How ‘bout you both come over my place and we can, like, chill and order Dominos?  I’ve got beer there too,” her dark eyes flickered between the two of them.

“I mean, yeah sure.  That sounds cool,” Josh said after a quick glance at Tyler.  She had clearly invited both of them, so what was going on?

Tyler volunteered to drive, which Kayli was grateful for since she hadn’t taken her own car.

“You guys are really cool.  And it’s awesome you’re best friends _and_ bandmates; I just love when musicians have chemistry, y’know? It makes the show _so_ much better to have them feeding off each other’s energy,” she said between directions to Tyler, who launched into a monologue about their philosophy.  He’d shared this with lots of people at this point, that he kept talking without realizing she was holding one of his hands along with Josh’s.

Kayli had scooted from the backseat to be as close as possible to the two of them in the front. Tyler was grateful for the night’s cover, he felt hot under the collar from such a pretty girl being so into him…or Josh, he still wasn’t too sure who.

Her studio apartment had a bohemian vibe preserved from some past era with mismatched fabrics, minimal furniture, but a stack of records carefully organized.  She only flicked on a single dim lamp, the rest of the illumination coming from fairy lights strung around her bed.  Kayli kicked off her shoes and tumbled onto the collection of blankets and pillows tossed haphazardly around. 

“I don’t have really anywhere else to sit, but c’mon, get comfortable.  I don’t bite,” She pat the mattress next to her and then groaned, “Ah shit, I gotta get out of this outfit—the beer is so sticky.”

Josh and Tyler settled in while she rooted through a dark wood dresser for shorts and a big t shirt, and changed right in front of them.  Both heads snapped away as she pulled off the stained shirt, though she grinned as a few peeks were snuck.

 She put on a record of some band even Josh didn’t know and slipped into the space between them.  They tried order a pizza, but kept getting distracted by intense discussions of what should be on it, a quick beer (and Coke for Tyler) run to the fridge, and other tangents.  It kept getting later and later without the order being placed, and neither of the three noticed that Domino’s was likely closed at this point.  They lay back and stared at the ceiling, just listening to the music.

Tyler had boldly hooked his leg around hers, the haze of a night doing things he normally didn’t spurred him to touch this girl that had invited him into her bed.  The fact that Josh was there was a bit unexpected and caused the slightest hesitancy, since he didn’t know whether to proceed or expect nothing to happen.  Her foot caressed his insole and Tyler felt the stirrings of arousal as her hand briefly touched his thigh. 

A quick glance at the other side of the bed showed her nuzzled into Josh’s neck, lips pressing in soft rhythmic kisses.  The drummer’s eyes were hooded and his arm was under and around her back, wrapped in such a way that he was able to stroke the side of a breast with his thumb. 

Tyler felt a flash of need in his lower belly and rolled onto his side to kiss her shoulder, and bite gently. Kayli rolled to face him guided by Tyler’s hand on her hip and their lips met eagerly.  It had been awhile since Tyler had been like this with someone else, and never before with someone he just met that night.  This may count as one of his strangest nights, Tyler thought as his tongue slid into her mouth and her hips grinded against his growing hard-on.

It only got more unexpected as his eyes opened to see Josh watching him; he was sucking a hickey into Kayli’s neck and pressed along her back, but he stared right into Tyler’s eyes.  Kayli moaned into Tyler’s mouth and Josh’s hips thrusting against hers collided like a Newton’s cradle against Tyler’s.

It was electric how they writhed together and switched positions—their skin heated and stroked.  Everyone’s hands daring to explore under clothing; Tyler and Josh looked at each other, eyes vowing secrets, before they too kissed for the first time.  The magnetism between them couldn’t stop how they licked and pressed their tongues into places and lines they had never crossed.  Tyler gripped Josh’s short brown mohawk and destroyed all sense of order he’d combed into it before.

They almost forgot about the girl between them, though they continued to grind into her.  Bemused, she played with both their belt buckles until they finally broke apart for air.  They stood and everyone began to strip off their own clothing.  While they had undressed in front of each other many times, it was overwhelming to see the lines of Tyler’s body move as he removed he shirt and dropped his pants.  The erection in his boxer briefs straining and dampening the cloth, until he shoved them down and his cock sprung out. Josh licked his lips puffy with the intense making out from before, and Tyler smirked.

Josh was well aware of Tyler’s eyes tracing over his own body, and he couldn’t help but pose slightly.  He didn’t know why watching Tyler take in every inch of him was causing such a burning, tight feeling in his chest.  This was just a threesome; unexpected and beyond what they’d normally do, but he trusted Tyler a whole lot to be here in this situation.

Kayli coughed, a little annoyed that her two guests were more into staring at each other’s dicks than watch her strip.  She knew she was hot, and deserves some damn attention.  Their heads sprung back at her just as she removed her last article of clothing and lay back down on the bed.

The two friends glanced between her draped languidly and then at each other.

“Who’s first?” she asked, and they looked even more confused.

“Uh,” Josh scratched at his neck, a sheepish expression on his face, “Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

Tyler beamed at his suggestion, while Kayli rolled her eyes and tossed a condom at them from her nightstand and set to preparing herself.

After three rounds, Tyler was victorious, and with a mass of limbs and positioning, he fumbled with the condom as she straddled him.

“Dude,” she said incredulously as it slipped through his normally dexterous fingers for the third time.

“Sorry, I’m just—“ Tyler stammered and Josh could easily tell Tyler was getting nervous and embarrassed.

“Hey man, I got you!” Josh chimed in, and without a second thought grabbed Tyler’s cock to roll the condom on. “Bros helping bros!”

Tyler grinned gratefully, neither batting an eye at having touched each other’s dicks because in the next moment, Kayli was sinking down on him.  Tyler let out the loudest moan Josh was certain he had ever heard, and he was pretty sure he’d accidentally listened to Tyler jerk off before.  His body was arched and tense and he gripped the sheets with white knuckles. 

Josh lay on his side, watching the view of this relative stranger riding his friend.  Tyler was an absolute moaning, whining mess, and Josh felt such affection for him, going so far as to hold his hand.

“Isn’t this awesome?” he whispered to Tyler, who groaned in agreement.  Words of encouragement fell from his lips and Tyler squeezed hard.  Josh brushed the hair off Tyler’s sweaty forehead and planted a kiss to the hot skin.

They were all so close together, Josh’s face pressed into Tyler’s neck as Kayli’s hand came to stroke him.  Finally, all three were together in this pleasure, though it seemed the singer was quickly approaching climax.

“Hold up,” Kayli said and Tyler let out a soft whine, “let’s change positions—this is almost over before it even starts.”

Neither could truly comprehend how she was able to guide them so easily to where she wanted them to go, but that was without complaint as she went to all fours; Josh sliding gratefully into her mouth and Tyler up and behind her.  No more is Tyler a puddle of moans, he felt exhilarated and alive.  Blush high on his cheeks, his hips picked up speed as he chased the hot, tight, warmth.  Josh was a sight for him to behold, watching his dick disappear into her mouth, and then head rolling back as she did something obviously incredible with her tongue.

“Dude!” Tyler exclaimed, catching Josh’s attention, “This _is_ awesome!”

And in a fantastic moment of true bro-friend-ness, they high fived across her body.

Tyler couldn’t hold back for much longer, feeling himself on the precipice of coming.  He kept his eyes focused on Josh who was shaking and groaning with an open mouth.  With only the slightest, shouted warning, Josh fell apart right in front of Tyler’s eyes.  Eyes shut, Tyler vividly recalled Josh passionately drumming with the same expression on his face and the epiphany was exactly what he needed to come with such a snap throughout his body that he practically whited out.

Both collapsed to the bed, completely spent at the intense sex that had just occurred.  Tyler already felt aches throughout his body.  Kayli gave them several minutes, before coughing pointedly again and laying on her back.  Josh apparently received the message that Tyler was too exhausted to act upon. 

Josh moved slowly, kissing down her stomach as he lay between her thighs.  She was close already, sensitive, and twisted the sheets as her hips rocked into Josh’s mouth.  Tyler’s body was already reacting miraculously to the wet noises Josh made as he sucked and licked.  As a mirror to before, Tyler ran his fingers through Josh’s hair and kissed his neck while he worked until Kayli’s thighs clamped and twitched as she came.

Still turned on, they arranged themselves to like alongside each other, and cuddle with gentle kisses.  And for a long time they shared slow movements and touches.

“Tyler, how are you already hard again?” Josh said incredulously as he reached to stroke Kayli’s butt and inside brushing along Tyler’s dick.

“Must’ve been the Viagra I popped earlier.”

“Dude, gross,” Josh laughed and tossed his head back.

“Whoops,” Tyler said playfully and grabbed a handful of Josh’s ass, “Wrong butt, sorry.”

Kayli smirked at them, having noticed how handsy the two were, drawing conclusions even they hadn’t made.

“You know what would be really hot?” She said slyly, “You two should kiss again.”

“Alright,” they agreed and before they could, she cut in.

“But touch each other this time.  I wanna see you get your best friend off.”

Tyler looked into Josh’s eyes, they were pressed together from chest down, knees between each other.  It was so intimate, feeling so much of his body, and intense as their dicks brushed past without intention.  All he saw in Josh’s face was trust and devotion and even though they hemmed and hawed, they began to kiss between the excuses.

“Nah, we're just friends. And like best friends and nothing will change that—oh, oh dude yeah kiss me right there. So, we'll like kiss but it doesn't mean—Fuck! oh yeah that's good oh God."

Tyler had never jerked off another guy before, but Josh didn’t seem to mind.  His hips thrusted into the narrow circle Tyler gripped him in, and they grunted into each other’s mouths.  Nothing else mattered besides how Josh was holding him, and the noises he was making while he sucked on Tyler’s bottom lip—not that this was a major line to cross, nor that Kayli was touching herself at the sight.

They painted hands and bellies with white cum, sticky with that and the accumulated sweat of the night’s activities.  Finally, everyone was completely spent and they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.  Tyler continued to speak until his words slurred to soft snores, mumbling something about sucking Josh’s dick because “I wanna try and see if I’m good.”

“Tha’s what best friends do,” Josh yawned and buried his face in the pillow.

* * *

For two guys that never do one night stands, they did not know the rule about sneaking out before the other wakes up, nor that you’re apparently not supposed to stay for breakfast.  The night before was long and exhausting, but why leave before what could hopefully be round three?

Josh woke in momentary confusion in a bed he only remembered after a few moments of thought.  There was light peeking through the heavy curtains and gave enough illumination to the other two who were already fucking next to him.  Tyler was on top this time, his pert, tanned ass flexing as he thrusted into Kayli, and Josh stretched, wondering if and when they’d ever take notice of him.

“Good mornin’, Joshie!” Tyler smiled and pulled out, “You haven’t gone yet, so…your turn.”  Josh watched dumbfounded as Tyler pumped him to full hardness and rolled a condom onto his cock.

He was thrilled—Tyler was such a good friend, honestly.  He felt him lingering behind, kneeling between everyone’s legs as Josh started fucking the green-haired girl.  He had a brief, worrying thought that, while what was happening in the apartment was wonderful and unreal, that the moment they left, it would be awkward.  That Tyler or him would freak out and realize how insane this was to be screwing like this.  This wasn’t them! This was out of some porno, and they were unknowingly casted into some universe where their night doesn’t end with popcorn spilt on the floor while they fell asleep on the couch in their clothes.

But the next minute, Tyler’s hot breath was on his neck and a splatter on his back, dripping down to his ass told Josh that Tyler just came onto him.  And this realization didn’t disgust or shock him, instead his hips lost their rhythm and he tried to bury himself as deep as he could, crying out as he came.

Kayli made them breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast that they ate at her tiny kitchen table with their gross underwear and hickies.  There was an overall hint of ‘I can’t believe that just happened’ and unsettled feeling of knowing each other intimately now, and not sure of what to do with that knowledge.  Nevertheless, they dressed and exchanged numbers for possible future rendezvous.

She looked seriously at the two of them as they tied their shoes.

“You know what? You two should really date.”

“Huh? Date who?” Tyler replied.

“Each other.  Like, you guys are really, _really_ into each other, and honestly…it’s cute.  You guys would be a great couple.  Especially if you keep calling me for nights like this.”

They looked at each other and laughed, noncommittally.  They were just friends after all, best friends who happened to have a night-long threesome and the best part about it was probably the fact it was with the other, but there was no way.  No way the other felt anything more than platonic attraction.

* * *

 

Both freaked out for approximately two days before a new tour necessitated that they spend the constant, massive amount of time together that was their norm.

They acted natural throughout load-up and the first day of driving, even though Tyler thought endlessly about Josh’s lips upon his neck, and the curve of his ass under his hand.  He had to shake his head and stop looking at the highway passing by, find distraction in the conversations.  He wondered if he was just imagining that Josh was sitting further away than normal, but that could be his normally consistent, subtle fear that Josh would slowly grow to hate him.

Josh was the one to pull him aside when they stopped for gas and fast food.  Everyone else was elsewhere in the rest stop, Tyler had been searching for Yoohoo and Josh stopped him between the fridges full of soda and massive jugs of water. 

“Hey, dude.  I just wanted to see—we’re okay, right?” Josh was chewing gum and shifting his weight between each foot—obviously nervous.

Tyler shifted the chips under his arm, “’Course we are.”

“I’ve just been…I dunno that was all so weird.  Like, awesome, but…yeah.”

They both laughed, and reached the silent agreement of ‘Wow. That was a wild night.  A one-time thing.  (Right?) We wouldn’t tell anyone about it.  It’s our secret’ and they were back to business as usual, but a can of worms was opened that could never be shut again.


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an epiphany

The phrase ‘history repeats itself’ also serves time and time again to be proven true.  A one-time thing doesn’t really stay a single occurrence to be laughed about later.  If anything, with such forces pulling them together, they should’ve expected another repeat night.

They were in a different city, hanging out at the only place open once their set was done, when they struck up a conversation with a guy that had just seen them perform.  He introduced himself as Adam, and that he’d been very impressed with their set. Taller than the both of them with blue eyes so striking, Tyler could hardly look away—and it wasn’t  _ gay _ to appreciate someone with nice eyes, okay? He liked Josh’s a lot and they were  _ just friends _ after all.

They’d been on the road for too long without a real bed that it was too tempting to ignore the offer to just crash in Adam’s apartment. The weird sense of déjà vu started at following Adam back, and continued with soft music setting a mood that had them way too close on the couch.  He had sat between the two of them too, and with a yawn and a stretch he placed an arm around Josh’s shoulder and a hand on Tyler’s knee.  Neither of them had shirts on, but that's just how they usually hung out with people.

It was…nice…having him rub circles with his thumb, and Tyler started to wonder what it’d be like to kiss him.  If they’re having this whole, dare he say, sexual tension between the three of them, why not start reciprocating?  He had never hooked up with a guy besides what happened with Josh that one time, and it’d be…something to have a threesome with no chicks. That’s implying he had regular threesomes, which was also a thing that never really happened to him.

There was that itch again, the pull to do something reckless and out-of-his-norm that his head swum with the urge to rip off his clothes, which would be quite the non-sequitur. Thankfully his phone buzzed with a call from Michael to find out ‘where the heck are you, and if Josh isn’t there, you’re both in trouble.”

Tyler left the room to finish the call, making his way into the kitchen with an unusually large collection of bananas, though any number of bananas could be considered too large by his standards.  

“Michael, we’re good. We’ve got a place for the night,” Tyler peaked into the fridge to see what Adam had and could possibly raid later.  He half paid attention to Michael’s reminder about when they were supposed to leave this town the next day, inspecting take-out cartons.

Reassurances that they’d be back in time to leave the next day, Tyler shut the fridge and headed back to the other two and found them remarkably friendlier than when he left them. Adam was practically on top of Josh, lavishing attention to his neck.  Josh’s head had rolled back, and Tyler felt scorching heat through his body. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed and the two broke apart.  Adam grinned sheepishly at him while Josh’s eyes remained half-lidded and tempting at Tyler.

“Sorry ‘bout that, man.  Unless…you wanna join?”

Tyler looked at Josh as he approached and straddled Adam, the drummer licked his lips and Tyler threw all caution to the wind as he leaned in to make out with their new ‘friend’.  As his tongue chased through lips, he thought about the mess of emotions in his core.  Seeing Josh like that, walking into him being pleasured  _ without _ him stirred such strong feelings that he didn’t have words for them yet.  He couldn’t comprehend why he wanted _ in _ to this situation, but it needed to happen.

Josh was already hard in his jeans, squirming slightly as Tyler ran his fingers through Adam’s brown hair, their kisses pushing against one another as they began to grind right next to him. He couldn't believe this was happening again, and it was damn hot watching Tyler make out with another man. It was even hotter to have a hand grab his collar and be pulled in, meeting Tyler in a rough kiss.

Once again it was a collision of two forces and the draw between served too much to even keep them upright for long. It wasn't long before the two were falling, lying on top of each other; Tyler leaving Adam’s lap to hump Josh with the fervor of a teenager rushing to climax before mom walks in. 

 

Josh threw back his head and cried out “oh fuck, oh fuck, Tyler! Shit!” 

 

Neither had had any action since the threesome with Kayli, so the sweet friction, though at a pretty quick pace and through their jeans, made them both moan and move even faster. This should've been weird to them, but they surpassed that level of propriety already. If anything, it felt inexplicably  _ right _ . 

 

What didn't feel right was the hand that slipped down Tyler’s jeans and pressed fingers between his cheeks. 

 

Tyler jumped just about to the ceiling. He should've expected it, but was too swept in the pull of Josh’s lips to consider that, yeah, fingers would definitely be going in someone’s butt today. Problem was that he had never tried ass play before and was suddenly realizing that maybe he wasn't ready to learn now. 

 

“Whoa! Dude!” Tyler shouted and Adam withdrew his hand from where it teased. 

 

“Sorry!” Adam lifted his hands in surrender, Tyler looked at him carefully over his shoulder. Josh let go of Tyler’s waist to push himself up onto his elbows; Tyler immediately missed the weight bracing him. “I thought you’d—have you? I mean, you guys have clearly hooked up before, do you have certain rules or something?”

 

“Rules about fingers in my ass? No, we haven’t talked about that!” Tyler said indignantly, and Josh began to laugh.

 

“Wait...you  _ have _ had sex with each other before, right?  Like...this isn’t a first time thing for you guys?” Adam said immensely confused as Josh and Tyler gave each other sheepish, sobering looks.  They seemed to realize how unusual their ease was with each other.

 

“Uh, we had a threesome together….but it was with a girl…” Tyler admitted and Josh shifted under him.  They both stoically ignored the accidental friction, and reluctantly moved apart to sit awkwardly on the couch.

 

“Oh shit,” Adam clapped a hand over his face, “I didn’t expect—please tell me you’ve at least  _ slept _ with a guy before. Like, dicks in ass and stuff.”

 

Tyler shook his head, mouth dropping open as Josh nodded.

“Dude?” Tyler asked incredulously, “Seriously? When? Who?”

Josh was blushing, “I dunno...wasn’t anyone you know.  It was at one of Dustin’s parties a couple months ago...you know how those are.”

Tyler knew exactly how Dustin’s parties were and that was precisely the reason why he wasn’t there whenever this affair happened.  He felt a hot stab of jealousy and fear in his stomach.

“I thought we were bros! Why didn’t you tell me?” Tyler couldn’t keep the hurt and accusation out of his voice and Josh shrugged, avoiding his eyes now.

“Sorry,” he said softly.

“Hey y’all.  I think there’s some things you need to work through, but let’s go back to what we were doing,” Adam had an air of trying to find a bright side to this awkward situation, dragging them back to the earlier sexual atmosphere that had them writhing against one another.  He stroked Tyler’s knee and kissed his cheek.

Tyler shivered, and felt the wild urge to keep going forward, tumbling along this path.

“Bed?” he asked, and Adam grinned widely. Josh said nothing, following them to the nicely decorated room with a bed large enough to fit all three of them comfortably. He barely knew what to do with himself, watching the other two kiss while removing their jeans and underwear.  Josh wondered briefly if Tyler was doing this as a tit-for-tat reaction to the revelation that Josh had slept with a guy that wasn’t him.  

Generally he left Tyler to his own devices, following his master plan or grand scheme, but in these moment of Tyler spreading his legs and Adam lubing up his fingers, Josh wanted to stop whatever  _ this _ was.  Whatever Tyler was trying to prove.

But after a few attempts, it turned out that Josh didn’t need to intervene. 

“Tyler, you’ve got to relax.  You’re clenching every time I try to put my finger in,” Adam said, exasperated from trying every trick he knew.  From kissing to nipple play to even sucking at Tyler’s cock, nothing could get him to stop flinching and drawing away.

“I’m trying,” Tyler was red faced and frustrated as he always became when he wasn’t able to do something right the first few attempts, “Josh?”

In a flash, Josh was there and ready to tease at Tyler’s hole until he was whimpering (in a totally dignified way, Tyler would insist later) but even then he couldn’t get to let him in.  

“Maybe it’s performance anxiety?” Adam suggested, annoyance gone and hilarity ensuing, “Sometimes guys just don’t know what to do the first time so how ‘bout you….watch.”

“Huh?” Tyler tried to arrange himself in a less prone position, with the other two kneeling around him. His brain worked sluggishly to comprehend what was being implied—oh.  He understood the look Adam cast Josh, and felt that shiver again.

“Josh? Do you want to show Tyler what to do?” Adam asked and Josh met his best friend’s eyes briefly.

“Alright,” Josh shoved his own pants off and gave Tyler an inscrutable look. It was rare for him to not be able to read his face. And then Josh moved fluidly, going to his hands and knees in the hottest way, so erotic that Tyler had to restraint himself from climaxing right there. Josh was inches away from him, straddling and hovering as Adam moved without notice by the two friends staring hard into each other’s eyes. Josh ducked his head to close the gap and Tyler pressed upwards until they were kissing full force again. 

They were the center of the universe, everything happening around them falling away. All that mattered was the slide of lips and the noises Josh made into Tyler's mouth while he was prepped. 

Josh lost focus once Adam pressed in, falling off Tyler's mouth and onto his chest. “Ah, shit,” he panted. 

“You okay?” Tyler cupped his cheeks and lifted his head back up. 

Josh nodded, a strangled moan breaking out of him as Adam began to thrust. The whole experience was so intimate, feeling and watching Josh’s every reaction to being fucked. Josh moving and groaning, face alight with pleasure, and Tyler found the space in his lungs too small for a deep breath.  He was completely overwhelmed everything  _ Josh _ and now he knew what it was like to see Josh be taken, he wanted to be taken by Josh.

He’d never felt that before, and maybe it was because he hadn’t ever found someone quite like Josh before. Never in a million years had he ever expected to be in one, let alone two threesomes, but having someone he trusted as much as Josh led him to these moments.

The realization came to him as he jerked himself off, with Josh moving back and forth above him. Skin slapping, getting fucked by another guy and still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  The epiphany came with Tyler, spurting across his hand and landing upon his stomach. He was pretty sure that, once again, some landed on Josh.  Josh, who he understood now and it thrilled and terrified him, who he loved.   _ Holy shit _ he loved him.

Adam followed Tyler not too long after, slamming hard into Josh and finishing with a shout.

“Fuck! That was awesome,” Adam aimed a smack at Josh’s ass and he moaned, falling forward onto Tyler completely.  “So, Tyler—you feel like you learned something?”

“I wanna suck him off,” Tyler replied, remembering.  Josh was humping him slightly, the landscape of his back rippling with muscles Tyler had never seen this close before.  Josh seemed desperate for relief.  Adam seemed to understand Tyler was too new to this, and Josh wasn’t in a place to direct where they should next go.

“Josh, you want Tyler to blow you?” Adam leaned down to speak right into his ear, an eager nod the response. “Get on your back— Tyler go between his legs.”

It was an awkward mass of limbs at first and Tyler found himself staring directly at Josh’s dick for a really long amount of time that kind of killed their momentum.  

“Kiss the tip,” Adam was sitting to the side of them, watching with a smirk.

Tyler complied, and then pressed his lips again and again.  Precome was leaking—Josh had been hard for a really long time already and any attention brought him close to the edge. With Adam’s careful orchestration, Tyler started to take more into his mouth, setting a steady rhythm.

“Ty—Tyler.  Shit! I’m gonna come,” Josh’s hands twisted in the sheets.

“You can come,” Adam gave permission.

Tyler wasn’t too sure how he felt about getting come in his mouth, and most ended up on his chin.  But he had done it; he sucked a dick and it wasn’t awful. Kissing his way up Josh’s torso to meet his lips and Tyler wondered where they would go next. Once again here they were, falling asleep in someone else’s bed with someone else, but really he wanted it to be just the two of them.

And while this all felt so right, taking it to the next level was terrifying. Removing all the novelty and surprise of a third person, a barrier to being face-to-face completely.  Exposing their real feelings.  Tyler felt the pangs of worry, but he drove them off, pressing his face to Josh’s chest and drifting off.  He decided to just save this hurdle for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you TheDyingSun for letting me borrow Adam


	3. Tyler & Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm.  
> No one else but the two of them... and their deepest desires.

Tyler kept having a recurring dream that woke him in a cold sweat, aching in his boxers.  It wasn’t a dream so much as a memory--Josh’s face hovering over him, moaning, lips against his. And he just needed  _ more _ , to go further and cut away the extraneous. It consumed every quiet moment in his mind, the desire to actually have sex with Josh, because that was the next step.  And maybe then, in those moments of passion--he’d find the courage to tell Josh how he felt about him.

Besides that, it was life as normal.  Touring, shows, rest stops, late night drive-thru fast food, but sometimes Tyler was reminded with a jolt about their two...encounters.  Josh handing him a can of soda--his fingers teasing his entrance. Josh yawning and stretching--naked, moaning.  Him drumming with every ounce of his being--his face as he came.

Tyler felt like he was going to explode, either from all the pent up emotions or from jacking off so many times daily.  He was in a constant state of stress trying to be covert in these activities, as well as berating himself for not being brave enough to just talk to Josh.  He needed a plan.

* * *

 

“Hey Jish, my dude,” Tyler said in a voice that had Josh actually put his phone down.  

By anyone else’s standards, it was late at night, but they had played a show and were fortunate to have a hotel to sleep in. Rather than experience the joys of a full night’s rest, they were both  messing around online. They had enough money to get their own beds, but not enough for separate rooms, though neither ever asked to have that.

Tyler looked like someone cornered as they were trying to smuggle a great deal of contraband— the discomfort was obvious. Josh knew to act slow, like approaching a frightened pet.

“What’s up?” Josh replied, his face neutral and wondering what Tyler must have worked himself up over.

Tyler was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Josh who was stretched out and still fully clothed. Tyler was down to his underwear, and somehow Josh felt to be the more unclothed of the two with the look Tyler had fixed upon him.

“You remember our, um… night with Adam?” Tyler asked.

“Kinda hard to forget, dude,” Josh said cautiously, not sure where Tyler was going with this. He was always the type to think and think and overthink before finally getting his bottled-up emotions out. They’d been working on this together—Josh had insisted that Tyler not let things brew, to come to him first, but sometimes old habits die hard.

“What’s on your mind?” Josh asked since Tyler seemed to be waffling over how to begin.

“It was really embarrassing and stuff to, uh… not be able to…  _ do it _ ,” Tyler blushed.

“Like get fingered and all?” Josh too felt his face heating up, too.

“Yeah… I hadn’t really tried that before, and like… uh, what if it happens again? I mean— what if I’m about to have sex with another dude and they can’t…” Tyler backtracked, as if he didn’t want to give Josh an impression that he was planning on another threesome with him.

Josh felt a little pang of hurt;  _ another guy _ .

“Makes sense, especially if you’re not used to things inside you.” Josh mused. 

“That's why I've been… doing it to myself.” Tyler looked down and itched his knee. 

Josh was glad Tyler didn't see his reaction; jaw dropping in shock, and a torrent of images flashing through his mind. Tyler, with his hand between his legs— in the shower, on a hotel bed, in his bunk. The noises he made with Kayli and Adam and Josh; muffled with his free hand. Lately, Josh had been thinking a lot about what it'd been like to try fingering Tyler. 

“Oh, um,” Josh stumbled, “How's that been going?”

“Alright… That’s kinda what I wanted to ask. I can only do so much, and I don't wanna, like, ask anyone else. Uh, I trust you a lot, Josh.”

“Tyler…?” Josh’s heart was racing. He had an inkling of what Tyler was getting at, though he wasn't sure if that was his own wishful thinking. 

“Would you, um, want to have sex with me? Like… just me. No other people this time,” Tyler stopped staring at his knees and met Josh’s eyes with one of the most serious expressions he'd seen on Tyler’s face. 

“R-right now?” Josh couldn't believe his ears. It was actually happening; what he'd wanted more than anything. 

“Yeah. Please. Before I lose my nerve.” Tyler stood and moved slowly to him. There wasn't much space between the beds and Tyler leaned as close as he could without touching Josh, yet. “Do you want to have sex with me tonight?”

There was a fire burning within Josh, igniting every inch of his skin and electrifying his internal organs. He could barely draw a breath, nodding because he had no air to express how much he did indeed want this.

Tyler took Josh’s response as a free pass to crash their lips together and kiss with the same passion that their other encounters had evoked. Tyler climbed upon his lap and pulled them together like colliding meteors. 

Their bodies met with fervor. This wasn't the methodical experimentation that would've been appropriate. This was millions of unsaid words and suppressed feelings. Josh’s hands were Tyler’s hips to drag their crotches against each other. It was not enough friction, but Tyler practically ripping off Josh’s shirt to shove him flat onto the bed gave a new angle to work with. 

Josh didn't need the grinding to work him up— all he needed was Tyler’s body on his, and soft noises in his ears. Josh's pants came off next and then their underwear was flung to a far corner of the hotel room. There was no urge to undress the other slowly. Too much bravery was needed to get to this point and speed was necessary before either realize how far they were taking this. Slow undressing was only allowed for the people who bared their hearts to the other. 

They had seen each other naked  _ like this _ before, but all other people were gone. Even though they'd fucked and been fucked in close proximity, this was their last step. 

Josh knew that Tyler was prone to nervous talking; rapidly gabbing as Josh gently rolled him to his back. It was in stark contrast to the intense initiation of this ‘experiment’. Josh had smiled lovingly down at him and Tyler unleashed the flood of questions. 

“How'd your first time bottoming go? Did it hurt a lot? Did you plan on doing it before and got ready? Did the guy go slow with you?” Tyler spoke rapidly and eyes were wide. 

Josh kissed his nose, still grinning. It felt so nice to have Tyler under him and putting so much trust into him. Even though the questions were awkward in any other situation, Josh didn't mind sharing with Tyler. 

“First time was… alright. I'd fooled around with guys before… I'd even fooled around with that guy before and he's like, really nice about taking his time. I guess we also were kinda relaxed from drinking and stuff, so I was able to, um, do it without a lot of pain,” Josh watched the furrow in Tyler’s brow, hopeful that maybe there was a touch of jealousy in his face. 

“Do I know this guy?” Tyler’s feigned innocence was clearly put on. 

“Doubt it. Doesn't matter,” Josh countered. “Lube and condoms in your bag?” He asked, knowing full well that Tyler was the type to prepare. Josh was certain, and correct, that the supplies were in the backpack purposefully placed between their two beds. 

Tyler’s breath hitched and he nodded. 

“Dude, you okay?” Josh asked, not moving towards the bag yet. 

Tyler gave a half-shrug. “Yeah. I just… Dunno why I'm freaking out a little.”

“Oh. Hey it's okay if you wanna stop. We can try again another time— don't want to do anything that either of us would regret or feel uncomfor-”

Tyler cut off Josh’s reassurances. “No. I'd never regret anything with you,” he said with a stare into Josh’s eyes that made him shiver. “I want to do this! Please, Josh. I trust you so much.”

It was almost too much for Josh. He felt something rising in his chest and constricting his throat as he started to prep Tyler. It was easy to hide the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes with his lips pressed to Tyler's lips. It was too sensual for what was being called just an experiment; tasting the soft sounds radiating from Tyler as a slick finger circled and dipped into his entrance. 

Josh poured every ounce of love he had for Tyler into the slow, gentle motions of his hands and mouth. Everything he had contained for so long was spoken in his kisses and patience. There was no pressure to move forward. Each finger slid in with the natural progression of time, almost without notice by either. They were too wrapped up in each other— staring deep into the other’s eyes. 

A press to Tyler’s prostate had the mood shift from quiet intimacy to the uncontrollable writhing of need, and want, and  _ I'm ready _ . Josh kept rubbing that spot within him, till Tyler begged him to “fuck me already.”

The words so foreign to be falling from Tyler’s lips gave Josh some pause, but the need to please Tyler and do whatever he asked was incentive enough to have Josh move between his legs to finally do what they both had been dreaming about. Once again, Tyler eagerly rolled a condom onto Josh— he thought hysterically about how that was becoming too common of an occurrence. 

They'd been intimate so much, that it shouldn't have been impossible for Josh to push in. It made no sense why he wasn't capable to enter Tyler— the man he loved and wanted practically since the moment they met. Josh was stuck with his dick against Tyler’s hole, and his eyes trapped on a wanton face. Josh was trapped by the fact that  _ this wasn't what he wanted _ . 

“T-Tyler, I- I-” Josh stuttered and let go of his dick, moving back towards Tyler's ankles to crouch and hide his face in his hands. 

“Josh? What’s wr— are you okay?” Tyler propped himself up. 

“S-sorry. I just got— Tyler I'm sorry. I can't— I can't,” Josh mumbled and Tyler reached out to him. 

“Hey, dude. It's okay. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to,” Tyler rubbed his back soothingly. 

Josh shook his head, “I  _ want _ to have sex with you, but… but I don't want it to be like this. Like just us messing around and it's nothing!”

He didn't want to look at Tyler and see revulsion. He kept his face covered even though he revealed so much more. 

“Tyler, I'm so freakin’ in love with you, that it would break my heart to sleep with you knowing that you don't feel the same way back,” Josh unloaded, knowing there was no turning back but getting an answer in return he didn't expect. 

“I never said that I wasn't in love with you,” Tyler replied quietly, but it echoed in Josh’s brain. 

“Huh?”

“I'm like, head over heels for you. Bro, I'm like madly in love with you, ya goof,” Tyler was grinning when Josh finally found the strength to met his smile. 

“No way,” Josh said incredulously. 

“Way,” Tyler pulled Josh in for another passionately gentle kiss. “I’ve been thinking about telling you, but I always chickened out. I was, like, content with living my life not telling you and just pining away. But you're so much braver than me.”

“That's… really emo,” Josh smiled at Tyler, who had pulled him back down to where they had been. 

“Yeah, man. It would've helped with my, like, creative process to be longing endlessly for you. Several albums worth of material,” Tyler joked, though Josh knew he was being somewhat serious. 

They fit together— two broken pieces that had been lost but slid into place as natural as they were always meant to be. It was how it always was ever since they met under the exit sign. 

Josh had expected his heartfelt confession, if reciprocated, would probably be followed by overwhelmingly meaningful sex probably with some crying. And while the passion wasn't lost, it was 

beautifully casual how they talked easily as Josh restarted from the last checkpoint. 

All sense fell away as Josh eased himself in; Tyler seemed focused on the expansion and collapse of his lungs as they joined completely. His hands flew up to Josh’s hips and giving resistance against the push forward and sinking in. 

Josh stopped, terrified he was hurting Tyler, ruining everything they’d built. “Tyler? Are you okay?” He asked, starting to panic. 

Tyler took a shaking breath and closed his eyes. “I'm okay, it's just… a lot. Burns kinda… keep going. I can handle it.”

“Don't wanna hurt you. Never wanna—” Josh choked up. 

“It's okay— Doesn't hurt so bad. I just gotta get used to it,” Tyler reassured him, running his hands up and down Josh’s sides. “It's okay, Josh. I feel so safe with you. Please keep going.”

Josh moved slowly, eyes flicking between Tyler’s and trying to read the discomfort. Tyler smiled up at him encouragingly, sighing and whispering how good it felt as Josh started to thrust. 

He was fixated on making Tyler feel good, to enjoy this first time— especially hoping there'd be more in the future. Josh almost forgot to  _ feel _ too; to bathe in the warm and comfort of Tyler’s body. The beautiful lines of Tyler’s body and markings on his chest decorating such smooth skin were a canvas for him to kiss and stroke. He'd never experienced something so intense as to have Tyler drawing him in with arms and legs, and with kiss-swollen lips begging for  _ more, more _ .

Josh gave more— Josh gave his entire self, moving with every muscle engaged and inch of his body ignited with the immensity of this moment. Tyler’s back arched under him, trying to take and meld himself to the man he loved the most. Limits did not exist and they collided like asteroids— the resulting explosion had them collapsing under their own cosmic density.

Overworked bodies; they shook and held each other, petting with disbelief the other was theirs. Every other intimate moment with anyone else was dim compared to how brightly they shown together. Josh could care less what the world would say, because he knew they were going to be forever. 

No one else was in the bed but the two of them; the final puzzle piece in this mosaic of their relationship. 

Josh would follow Tyler to the end of the world, and he had been doing that all along. Around the world, and into other people’s beds. He couldn’t figure what Tyler and he had been looking for what was just a few months prior when they ventured out to that bar. Had it all been a distraction from how they really felt for each other— a way to find someone else to be a comfort while deprived of who they truly want? Or was it all machinations to get closer and closer until the inevitable happened?

Because their stars were aligned to land in this very moment, Josh was sure of it. From the moment they were born, through all the years struggling and waiting. The  _ other people _ were necessary, but it all didn’t matter. Life had gotten so much easier to handle ever since he’d had found the best part about it for him.

No one else was more magnificent than Tyler Joseph with his eyes full of glittering tears, the mask of composure tossed aside, and Josh’s name following ‘ _ I love you’ _ .

Finally, there was only two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my boobkitten for listening to me outline this in about an hour and sending me melty cheese pictures. 
> 
> teeentyonepilots on tumblr, I ignored prompts to write this, so, sorry and thank you to everyone.


End file.
